Blackmail
by hisluv
Summary: Ray walks into Kai's room and sees him doing something that will lead to a whole chain of events! Friendship rther than KaiOC this time.
1. Hakuna Matata

Blackmail

**_

* * *

Key _**

Sentences/ words that are **bold** and in _italics_, are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"**_Bold, italic, and speech marks"_** signify telepathic speech.

**

* * *

A/N-** Me again, this is something which suddenly came to me, so I started writing notes, and ended up writing a whole chapter! In this case, the _"Bold, italic, and speech marks" don't _signify telepathic speech, but something else… Enjoy! 

By the way, the characters will probably seem OOC, and possible not seem the same in every chapter.

Oh, and sorry if the formatting is weird om any of my stories, it dseemed all right before, but today when I was uploading this, words kept being missed out, whole sections would be repeated- aaarrrggghhh!

**

* * *

Disclaimer- Yay! I get to do whatever I want with Kai, coz I bought him off e-bay for a squid! No joke, a squid! 

* * *

Chapter 1- Hakuna Matata**Yay! I get to do whatever I want with Kai, coz I bought him off e-bay for a squid! No joke, a squid! 

**_What's that sound? _**Ray had gone to Kai's hotel room to see if he wanted to go with them for a sight-seeing tour, maybe see some amateur blading, but when he got to the door, he heard something that made him think something strange was going on. **_Was Kai singing? _**Quickly, Ray got out the state of the art digital camera Mr Dickenson had given to him for his birthday and that he was intending to take on the sightseeing tour with him, switching it on to record movie mode.

Pushing at the door, he found it was unlocked, so he swung it wide open. At first all he could see was vast spaces of plush cream carpet. Ray purred as he took his slippers of and dug his toes in the carpet, it almost made him want to roll around in it. But enough of that, back to the matter at hand.

Creeping forward like the neko-jin he was, Ray made his way to the dining area of Kai's suite, which was where his pointy ears determined the singing came from.

Peering around the corner of the wall, Ray's jaw dropped open at the sight of Kai dancing on the table, coke bottle in his hand for a microphone- he had to record this!

"**_Hakuna Matata,_**

**_What a wonderful phrase;_**

**_Hakuna Matata,_**

**_Ain't no passing craze._**

_**It means no worries,**_

_**For the rest of your days;**_

_**It's our problem free,**_

_**PHILOSOPHY!**_

**_Hakuna Matata,_**

**_Hakuna Matata;_**

**_Hakuna Matata,_**

_**Mm mm mm mm mm;**_

**_Hakuuuna Matataa,_**

**_Hakuna Matatata... Oh Yeah!"_**

Ray clamped his hand over his mouth to avoid giggling when Kai half bent over, bending his arms at his side, and giving an enthusiastic wiggle of his hips and butt. During the song, Kai had pranced around like the cartoon characters did in the movie when they were on the log, waving his 'microphone' around.

**_Wow, _**Ray thought, **_if Ice Prince Kai is able to let loose like that, then the rest of us should be able to achieve wonders. Wow, maybe I should go phone Mariah, ask her out…_**

Ray glanced back at Kai thoughtfully, who was now attempting to break-dance. Then again, maybe it was an omen; it _was_ pretty bad, though a few notes had been okay. What was he saying? It was terrible. Ray cheered up again and walked to the front door after switching his camera off.

"_Who's there?" _Kai called from the dining-room.

Ray waited until Kai saw him.

"What did you want?" Kai asked, Ice Prince mask back on again.

"Nothing," Ray replied, "just wanted to see if you wanted to join us guys for a day out. Sightseeing and stuff- nothing special."

Kai held his gaze for a while and nodded, "I'll be there in a minute."

"Great," Ray said, then turned and walked out the door with a spring in his step, on the way to call Mariah.

"**_Hakuna Matata,_**

**_What a wonderful phrase…" _**Ray sang softly as he walked out the door, whistling the rest of the song.

Kai's eyes narrowed as Ray wiggled his hips, catching sight of the camera in the Chinese boy's hand, and shut the door between them. Ray could blackmail him with that, if he wanted to. The only way he could stop that neko-jin from revealing his secret was to find his own blackmail material. To stop him, Kai needed to catch Ray in the act of something, something embarrassing…

He smirked.

**

* * *

A/N- **hope you liked it! What will happen next time, will Kai get what he wants to of Ray, or will he catch someone _else _doing 'something embarrassing'? 

Oh, and I hope I didn't offend anyone when I made Kai unable to sing, I personally think that except for this fic, Kai can definitely sing- he's too gorgeous not to be able to!

Thank you for reading, and please review. Oh, and I don't own the song.


	2. Don't Cha

_**

* * *

Key **_

Sentences/ words that are **bold** and in _italics_, are direct thoughts.

Sentences/ words that are and inare direct thoughts. 

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"**_Bold, italic, and speech marks"_** signify telepathic speech.

**

* * *

A/N-** hope you enjoyed the last one, and I hope you'll like this, too. Please review, if you don't, I won't send you a state of the art life-size Kai 'action' (hint hint) doll! **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer-** Mama Squid wanted her Squidlet back, so I had to sell Kai. (Cries.) Now I don't own him anymore. Sniff. Once again, I don't own the song. **

* * *

**

Chapter 2- Don't Cha

**_This was it- revenge time. _**Kai chuckled as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation of the payback Ray had coming to him. He was at the local leisure centre, complete with gym, waiting for Ray who often came here. He would film something he could use, by the end of the day; he swore his beyblading ability on it. It was handy, really, that Mr Dickenson had given them each a camera for their birthday.

Shifting, he decided to get up and search for Ray rather than waiting in the changing rooms where the showers were. After all, he'd probably get less odd looks, and the place wouldn't smell so much- people didn't seem to want to take showers when he was hiding in them with a camera. Some people were just _weird._

Making sure his camera was one; he rounded the corner to the workout area and then scanned it, noticing that Ray wasn't there. He wasn't in the swimming pool complex, he wasn't on the running tracks, and he wasn't part of the step-aerobic class. Not knowing where else to look, he peeked into other classrooms. Not in the yoga or Pilates classes, and not in the Lamaze class. **_At least I hope not, _**Kai double checked just to be sure.

The next room was decked out with poles- the kind you get in strip clubs, and there were actual women sliding up and down them. **_Hmmm… _**Kai thought, studying the three women. **_Blonde on the left, brunette on the right and… TALA! In the middle! _**Kai smirked. Thank god he was filming.

Their movements didn't seem to be choreographed, because each of them was doing something different.

Suddenly, the music stopped, and the rest of the class, who had been watching, and their instructor clapped. "Well done, people. Onto the singles, now. Tala, would you like to give it a shot?"

Kai watched as Tala nodded. "But I wanna sing my own music," he said as he removed his pink, glittery spandex number from between his favourite pair of cheeks.

"Okay, then."

Tala moved his hands back on to the pole he had been using, closed his eyes and thrust his pelvis forward, much to Kai's disgust.

Just then, Tala started singing with his Russian accent, making Kai glad that he had emptied his bladder in the showers only ten minutes ago.

"**_Don't Cha _**

_**Oh, baby dolls**_

_**I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around she's all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me uh!  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me uh!  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha, baby  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha!"**_

Tala emphasised each 'uh!' (which he had added in himself) with another pelvic thrust, giving the occasional wiggle, along with the shimmying and rubbing of his body on the pole. When Tala finished, (he had finished with a spectacular gyrating move), there was a stunned silence around the room until a few people began hesitantly to clap.

Tala took a bow and shook the instructor's hand.

"That's er, quite a voice you got there," (Kai winced at the memory. He kept checking the camera screen to make sure it hadn't cracked), "and your dance movements have come along quite far, haven't they?"

"Really? That means the world to me, ever since I was defeated at the beyblade world championships a couple of years ago by Tyson, I've felt inadequate in everything I do, you know? When I saw that ad about the pole-dancing class, I felt it was something I'd be able to achieve and feel proud of myself, you know? I hope my friends will feel the same way. I want to make them proud." (A/N- Aww!")

**_Not bloody likely_**, Kai thought at the same time that the instructor assured Tala that they will be.

"Okay, class. See you next week," the instructor dismissed.

Kai switched his camera off and sauntered outside. He may not have caught Ray on camera, but he had material to blackmail Tala, and that wasn't something to sneer at.

"See you Wednesday, Maisy," Tala said, hugging the woman. Over her shoulder, he caught a glimpse of two-toned blue hair. **_It couldn't be… It was._**

Tala followed Kai down the hallway, and almost choked when he saw Kai grab hold of a pillar and swing himself around it, "Uh!" He heard Kai say, thrusting his lower half forward.

Had Kai been watching him? Tala's eyes moved down to the camera in Kai's hand. Had Kai been filming him?

_**Oh, Kai was so gonna pay.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N-** well? Find out what happens next time, but only if you review.


	3. Night Fever

_**

* * *

Key **_

Sentences/ words that are **bold **and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"**_Bold, italic, and speech marks"_** signify telepathic speech.

**

* * *

A/N- **Yay, third chapter already! I really should have posted these with some space in between to get more reviews, but I've been writing them so fast that I couldn't help but post them! To those of you who are wondering about any of my other fics, in whatever fandom, they'll be updated soon, hopefully. I have this huge coursework under test conditions thing, and then some more coursework, and all university, volunteering, job stuff going on, but I'll try and write in between. 

As mentioned earlier, **_"Bold, italic, and speech marks" _**in this fic isn't for telepathic speech, but for singing.

**

* * *

Disclaimer- **Squidlet died mid-shipping. Now Mama Squid is planning on suing. Either that or she's on her way now to suck out my brains. Gulp. Will you leave me alone if I say that I don't own beyblade? The well known song is also not mine, and I think I heard part of the somewhat made up song somewhere. The rest of it is mine, though. 

* * *

Chapter 3- Night Fever 

**_I'm ready, _**thought Tala, the camera from Mr Dickenson in his hand. He was just about to storm through into Kai's hotel room (quietly) and film him; hopefully he would do something embarrassing in his sleep. **_You are so gonna get it, Kai._**

Turning the handle, (he had picked the lock earlier), Tala looked around the suite. **_Nice. _**Walking over to the wet bar, he poured himself a double vodka and swallowed it in one gulp.

Lifting the camera back to position, he headed for what he guessed to be either the bedroom or the bathroom. Opening the door, he was hit by what had to be the vilest smell ever to be encountered by man.

"Good god," Tala muttered, grabbing his nose and throwing open the windows. Now that he had let the smell out into the rest of the suite, he wanted to make sure it dissipated by the fresh air- he didn't want to die of some weird human gas attack. As he made his way back, bags of white crystals sitting on the counter top in front of the mirror caught his eye. Kai was into drugs?

Pocketing a bag, after filming it, for evidence, Tala made his way out of that room and to the other room of which the door was pushed to, but not fully closed.

Tala frowned as the door opened wider, he could here some kind of murmurings from inside- perfect! Stepping closer to the bed, he noticed that all Kai wore were pyjama pants- a humongous pillow was covering Kai's head, so Tala couldn't see his face.

"Mmm, do it again," Tala heard coming from under the pillow. He almost jumped when Kai started to sing.

"_**Night fever, night fever.  
We know how to do it.  
Gimme that night fever, night fever.  
We know how to show it.  
**_

_**Night fever, night fever.  
We know how to do it.  
Gimme that night fever, night fever.  
We know how to show it- ooh ooh ooh ooh, yeah!"**_

Tala did jump when Kai pulled himself to a sitting position and started sucking his toes. **_Hang on a minute! _**

The red-headed Russian marched to the person on the bed and yanked back his head- it wasn't Kai! It was Max!

**_Then, _**he thought, reaching into his pocket for the bag, **_this must be sugar. Makes sense, too much sugar in the diet is supposed to be bad for the indigestion, so that accounts for that unholy stench._**

Forgetting that his original aim was to film Kai, he continued filming Max, finding his antics amusing, especially when Max tried to sing the song standing up while still sucking the toes on the one foot, and fell over, rolling off the bed and down the hallway to the front door, Tala jogging behind him.

Somehow Max managed to open the door mid roll and moved onto the staircase, bumping all the way down until he bounced off some random unsuspecting person's head and landed in the fountain, where he immediately curled into a ball.

"**_Quacky Ducky,_**

_**Rubber Ducky I love you,**_

_**Rubber Ducky you love me too,**_

_**Rubber Ducky my oh my,**_

**_Rubber Ducky, I love bath time!_**

**_Oh Quacky Ducky!"_**

Tala caught the whole thing on camera, amused at Max's little bath time song, but it wasn't quite finished.

_**Quacky Ducky,**_

_**Tyson, Ray, Kenny and Kai and Tala tooooo!**_

_**We're all naked together in this Jacuzzi ooooh!**_

_**Bath time together is so much fun!**_

_**We should bathe with everyone!**_

_**I want another back rub Tyson!**_

_**Quacky Ducky.**_

_**Quacky Ducky,**_

_**Rubber Ducky joy oh joy,**_

_**You're my favourite bath time toy,**_

**_I want to… QUACK QUACK QUACK Quacky Ducky!"_**

With a wart hog like grunt following those realistic quacking sounds, Max woke up and was greeted by a pair of ice blue eyes.

"Hi Max!" Tala chirped, waving. **_He sung about us all being naked in a Jacuzzi? Uhh. Must not reveal knowledge. _**"Wow, you must really enjoy swimming!"

Max blinked at Tala. Was it just him or was Tala acting a little strange? "Tala…" Max began.

"Gotta go, bye bye," Tala waggled his fingers as he retreated back out the front door, not knowing that Max had followed him. When he judged that he was out of earshot of Max, he let loose a loud QUACK that made several newly arriving hotel guests jump and decided that maybe staying here wasn't a good idea after all.

Max blinked from where he hid behind a fern. **_Wow, how did Tala know I was dreaming of playing with my rubber duck? He must be psychic!_**

His amazement was short lived, however when he heard Tala humming his own special Quacky Ducky song, the one he had made up one his fourteenth birthday. He was quite proud of it, actually, even if the lyrics weren't perfect, and neither was the rhythm and the syllables and whatever else was supposed to be good.

Anyway, back to Tala, **_how did he know the song? _**Just then, Max noticed the camera in the Russian's hand.

Had he been sleep walking and singing? And had Tala filmed him? Tala was dead. **_As soon as I eat some sugar._**

**

* * *

A/N-** this was my longest yet. What do you think? I personally don't think it was as good as the others, but Max is harder to make fun of. Some of it was okay, though? Right? 


End file.
